


Lessons Learned

by Liv_the_llama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marauders, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_the_llama/pseuds/Liv_the_llama
Summary: In which Sirius and Remus learn the ways of doing the sex. Multiple chapters, each with a different sex act. (Handjobs, blowjobs, sex, kinks, etc.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Handjobs first!

Sirius was at his wits end. He’d been dating Remus for over a month, and he’d never been happier. There was only a small issue: Sirius wasn’t getting any action. When he was the player of Hogwarts, he never had to worry about getting laid; he could get someone any time he felt like it. He would never pressure Remus or even ask for a sexual favor, but he was getting tired of only his hand. 

The snogging was fantastic. Of course, neither boy was new to this. They’d both snogged plenty of other people before finally getting together. Sirius always had taken it farther; Remus never had. This didn’t bother Sirius. He had expected that his boyfriend wouldn’t have any experience. He also knew Remus wouldn’t put out after only a month together. 

Remus always felt so bad when he didn’t want to take their make out sessions any further. Sirius was always left with a raging hard on, but that could be taken care of fairly easily with a quick trip to the shower; always with thoughts of Remus.

It had been almost two months before anything happened. James was off somewhere annoying Lily, and Peter was probably following him. That left the perfect time for a snogging session. Sirius hovering over Remus, kissing and licking up and down his neck. The werewolf was making little mewling noises that made Sirius’s blood run South. 

This was by far the hottest and heaviest things had ever gotten, but nobody was complaining when Remus’s hands reached for the hem of Sirius’s shirt, pulling it off to reveal the tan skin and few tattoos Sirius had. Remus felt his mouth begin to water at the prospect of exploring his boyfriends lean torso, fit from playing quiddich. 

In a not so graceful movement, he managed to turn them over so that he was the one hovering over Sirius. The animagus looked up at him from behind long lashes, his eyes full of lust. That was the moment Remus decided that this would be the day he got Sirius Black off if it killed him. First though, he just had to get a taste of that pretty skin.

Sirius let out a small moan as his boyfriend began to attack his neck with his lips and tongue. He trailed down his neck and peppered kisses across his chest, tracing a few tattoos lightly with the tip of his tongue. This was met with a groan of “Merlin Moony!” Sirius was always so sensitive to Remus, but this was a new sensation entirely.

After Remus had his fill of exploring Sirius’s skin, he let his hands wander down to the button of his trousers. Said trousers were obviously tight around Sirius’s crotch, hiding his erection poorly. Remus was both parts nervous and excited, but he knew he was ready.

He had only begun to undo the button on his boyfriend’s pants when he was stopped by a hand much larger than his own. “Watcha doin’ Moony?” Sirius asked him in a seemingly innocent voice, although his eyes were blown out with lust.

“Well I was trying to get you off before you so rudely interrupted me.” Sirius shook his head, his voice breathy and low when he spoke.

“It’s alright Moony, you don’t have to.”

Remus felt his heart drop. Of course Sirius didn’t want him to get him off. Why would he want the inexperienced virgin? He’d been with so many more people. People who knew what they were doing. Remus didn’t know anything. How could he ever expect Sirius to want him in that way? 

Remus retracted his hands from his boyfriend’s skin, cheeks turning redder then they had been before. “I’m sorry. You don’t want me to. It’s okay. I just assumed-“

He was cut off when the boy beneath him let out a moan that sounded both pained and pleasured. When he spoke, Sirius’s voice had dropped at least another octave, and the time was unlike anything the werewolf had heard come out of his mouth. Sirius hadn’t heard anything like it come out of his mouth either. “You’re sorry.”

Remus hated having to repeat himself when he was already embarrassed, but he did. “Yes I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed-“ he was cut off for the second time. This time, Sirius had flipped them so that he was on top. When he spoke, his voice was a growl.

“You’re sorry. Moony, I didn’t want to pressure you, but frankly, you turn me on more than anything I’ve ever encountered.” To enunciate his point, Sirius pressed his hard on against Remus’s. The younger boy let out a buried his face in Sirius’s neck and let out a moan that sounded a lot like Sirius’s name.

“Oh Moony, the things I want to do to you.”

The reply was a plead. “Please do something.” Sirius didn’t need further prompting. He slid his hands down over his boyfriend’s chest, making his way down to his trousers. Once those were undone, he pulled them down over his lover’s knees as quickly as he could. Once those were gone, he could see the bulge in Remus’s underwear, leaving a wet spot on the front.

Not wanting to go too far too fast, the older boy palmed his boyfriend through his trousers. The low groan was all the encouragement he needed to begin rubbing gently and slowly, seeing how Remus would take it. “Alright Moony?” He asked. No matter how sexually frustrated he was, he would never want his boyfriend to go through with something he didn’t want to.

“Sirius,” Remus said breathlessly. “Please, more.” So Sirius slowly began to edge down the younger boy’s boxers, watching his dick spring free. It was big, thick, and absolutely beautiful with precum gathered at the tip.

He started slowly, running a single finger along the vein that ran along the underside of Remus’s cock. The werewolf began to wither and whine, begging Sirius to touch him more. When Sirius took the heavy length in his hand, the moan that escaped Remus’s lips was the most sinful thing the animagus had ever heard.

He began to stroke him slowly, the only sound being the moans leaving Remus. “Does it feel this good when you do it?” Sirius asked. 

“No,” Remus admitted breathily. 

“Do you think of me? When you have your own hand wrapped around your cock? Is this what you imagine?”

Remus was close, and Sirius dirty talking him made him feel like he was going to explode. Sirius knew what he was doing, and he was doing it just to see the look on his boyfriend’s face. His mouth was partly open, eyes screwed shut. His cheeks were a beautiful shade of pink and his lips were swollen from all the snogging they’d suffered. If this was his face when he was being jerked off, Sirius wanted to see his face when he was sucked off, and what he looked like when he was good and properly fucked. Most of all, Sirius wanted to see Remus when he came.

“Moons, you look so pretty. Eyes squinted shut, cheeks pink, lips all swollen. You’re so pretty for me.”

Those words were the ones that tipped Remus over the edge, cum spilling from his dick in ribbons, covering his stomach and Sirius’s hand. His face screwed up even more, long moans tearing from deep inside his chest. “Sirius!” He called as the first spurts of cum left him. When his orgasm was through, his chest was heaving and he was a mess.

Sirius crawled up beside his boyfriend and pulled him close, sticky cum spreading on their chests. Sirius was throbbing against his pants, but he had to make sure this had been okay for Remus. “You did so good Rem,” the older boy praised him. Embarrassed, Remus smiled and buried his head in Sirius’s neck. “Did it feel good?”

“Sirius, you make me feel so good,” Remus muttered. “Way better then sitting in my bed alone.” Sirius and Remus both laughed, and the gentle scrape of Remus’s teeth on his neck caused Sirius to thrust into his boyfriend’s thigh.

The werewolf tutted. “You don’t have to rut against me like a dog, I can handle it.” It was Sirius’s turn for his cheeks to heat up in embarrassment. Remus worked the button of his boyfriend’s trousers open before pulling them down along with his underwear. This is where Remus froze, unsure of what to do.

Sirius must have seen this, because he gave the younger boy some guidance. “Just do it like you would do it to yourself.” So Remus took hold of Sirius’s dick and began to stroke him. His movements were clumsy and unsure at first, but he was soon speeding up his movements and eliciting sinful sounds from his partner. 

Sirius was already so hard, it didn’t take much for him to turn into a mess. He was calling Remus’s name within minutes, cum spurting from his dick and all over himself. Remus worked him through it, pumping him until he was finished completely. They both collapsed into each other then, sticky with sweat and cum. 

Remus cast a quick cleaning charm, and both boys snuggled under the covers. “Okay?” Sirius asked.

The werewolf nodded in reply. “You jerking me off may have been the hottest thing to ever happen on this earth.”

“Shush, before you get me hard again.”

“I’m down,” Remus said with a yawn, curling into his boyfriend for a nap.


	2. Blow Jobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite werewolf learns a little bit about blowjobs.

Ever since the first time they’d done it, Sirius and Remus had been jerking each other off anytime they could. Hormonal teenage boys and a willing boyfriend? They were in Heaven. Alone in the dorm, in a passageway during free period, and they’d even managed it once in their dorm when everyone else was asleep. That was Remus’s lesson in keeping quiet.

The werewolf had been considering sucking his boyfriend off for a few days, but he could never work up the courage. He was scared. Scared he wouldn’t like it, scared Sirius wouldn’t like it, scared he would mess up, and scared of being embarrassed. Every time he jerked his boyfriend off though, (which was often) he thought about it. 

When Sirius couldn’t get him off, Remus thought about it when he was getting himself off. He was sitting in his bed, hand wrapped around his cock. He was imagining Sirius’s dick in his mouth, the way it would feel and what he would do. He’d barely started getting close when he heard the door open. The curtains around his bed were closed, but he didn’t want to masturbate with one of his friends in the room. 

He was in the process of taking his hand out of his pants when the curtain of his bed was ripped open to reveal Sirius, sweaty from quidditch practice, hair wind blown. He looked absolutely delectable. When he saw what his partner was up to, a grin came across his face and he tutted. “Moony, Moony, Moony.” 

He crawled onto the bed, straddling Remus. “You couldn’t even wait a few minutes for me to get off practice? What were you thinking about that made you so hard?” The older boy asked, replacing his boyfriend’s hand with his own. He stroked his dick slowly, but still quick enough to give the werewolf what he wanted.

Remus’s answer came in the form of a moan. “I was thinking about sucking you off.” The image that flashed through Sirius’s head made the blood run straight to his sick. 

“Do you want to?”

“Yes. I really do.” Remus admitted, his cheeks becoming hot from embarrassment. Sirius chuckled and began to move his hand a little faster, eliciting a gasp from his boyfriend.

“Okay. Come first?” Remus shook his head, grabbing Sirius by the wrist. It was torture, but he wanted to take care of his boyfriend.

Remus turned his head to the side when he spoke, suddenly shy. “I want you to come first.” Sirius chuckled and turned Remus to face him again. 

“Hey it’s okay. Don’t be nervous Moons.”

“But what if you don’t like it? I’ve never done this before and I’ll probably be really bad at-“ 

Sirius cut him off with a finger to his lips and some very dirty words. “As long as it’s your pretty lips wrapped around my cock, I don’t care if you’re any good at it or not.” 

Confidence restored, Remus flipped them over so that Sirius was lying on his back. They brought their lips together and shared a kiss that left them both breathless. They hurriedly removed each other’s clothing, leaving them both bare. 

To Remus, Sirius was an Adonis. He was perfect, a true work of art. He had sculpted abs, tan skin, and black hair that fell past his shoulders. He was still sweaty from quidditch practice, little droplets making his skin shine. He had a smell about him that was a mix of cologne, sweat, and something that could only be described as Sirius.

Remus moved his efforts to his boyfriend’s torso, longing to taste the sweat decorating his skin. He let his tongue dart out, tasting the salt of the animagus’s skin. He had become pretty good at the whole bedroom talk thing, and loved to watch his boyfriend get all riled up when he talked dirty. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. I’ll bet the angle will be so much better when my mouth is wrapped around your cock.” Sirius moaned, his groin thrusting up into nothing.

When Remus made it to Sirius’s dick, the nerves came back. “Would it be easier if I stood up?” Sirius asked his boyfriend. Remus nodded in reply. He got off of his boyfriend, and they stood facing each other. Remus slowly sunk to his knees, and it was the sexiest thing Sirius had ever seen in his entire life.

The older boy would never rush his boyfriend, but his cock was aching hard. He longed for it to be encased in Remus’s mouth, sucking on him hard enough to make him come.

Remus began by taking Sirius’s cock in his hand and licking a stripe up the underside. Remus’s tongue felt so magical on Sirius and he let out a small moan at the sensation. This seemed to make Remus braver, taking the head of Sirius’s dick in his mouth and sucking gently. That little bit of relief caused Sirius to let out a noise that was more akin to a sob then a moan.

The younger boy began to get more confident, taking more and more of his boyfriend into his mouth. He took it until he gagged, and then pulled off only a little. The wet warmth of Remus’s mouth was driving Sirius crazy. When Remus began to bob his head? It was like no other blowjob Sirius had received. “Moony,” he moaned. “You’re doing such a good job.” 

Remus began to suck Sirius’s cock even more eagerly, taking more and more of him with every bob of his head.   
The older boy hadn’t expected Remus to be able to take all of him the first time, but it seemed as if he was trying. Every time he started to gag, he’d pull of for some air and then just dive right back into it. 

“Moony, as pretty as it is, you don’t have to choke yourself. It’s- ah- it’s okay.” 

Remus pulled of Sirius’s cock and began to rub circles into his hipbones with his thumbs. “I just want to be good for you.”

“You’re so good for me. You don’t even have to try. My good little Moony.” Remus moaned at Sirius’s words, his dick twitching. “Oh, you like that? Who knew Moony had a kink?”

“It’s not a kink.”

“I think it is. My Moony has a praise kink.”

“I don’t. And if you want me to keep sucking your dick, you’ll stop saying it.”

In response, Sirius acted like he was zipping his lips, and then threw away the key. His boyfriend rolled his eyes before returning to the task at hand. With his newfound “not kink,” Sirius knew exactly how to get his boyfriend.

“Moony! You’re doing such a good job. Ah- such a good boy.” Despite what he said, Remus must have liked that; he was moaning all around his boyfriend’s cock. Sirius was so close, he knew it. So he choked out a warning to his boyfriend in case he didn’t want to swallow. But Remus only took Sirius deeper into his mouth and sucked harder. When Sirius came, it was right down the werewolf’s throat. “Remus!” The animagus cried.

When he was finished, he pulled his boyfriend to his feet and grinned at him. “Your turn, Moony. Blowjob or handjob?” 

The werewolf grinned right back at him and motioned towards the bed. “I’d let you jerk me off all day.” 

“You’d better watch out. I can arrange that.”

Once Sirius had Remus on the bed and was thoroughly jerking him off, he decided to see how far his boyfriend’s praise kink went. “That was amazing, Moons. Seeing your pretty lips wrapped around my cock was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. You did so good, Moony.” With every praise, a low groan escaped the werewolf. 

He came hard, with no warning. All over himself, making quite a mess. He cried out his boyfriend’s name as he reached his orgasm, and said boyfriend worked him all the way through it. When he was finished, Sirius casted a quick cleaning charm and pulled the covers over both of them.

“Was that okay?” Remus asked.

“Rem, it was perfect. Just like you.”


End file.
